Cairo
by kogalove
Summary: My oc Cairo loves Greece,but shes Egypt's siter and Turkey keeps comeing in and then she heares Greece say something.


I do not own Hetalia just my OC.

*Info*

Country/State/City/Town:Cairo

Name: Nane

Hair:Short brown

Eyes:Brown

Outfit: A headdress like Egypt with a black head band on it. A light brown shirt with a white under shirt, and a black belt, brown cargos, and a gold braclet and 2 gold rings.

Crush:Greece

Pets: Egyption mau named Besa who has 2 braclets on her front leg

*Older bother is Egypt

*Egypt gave her the rings

*She hates when people fight

*Start Story*

Cairo sat outside with Besa in her lap she looked out at the desert she said to her self "When will big brother come back?" Egypy had left early that morning because Turkey needed him, her eyes narrowed when she thought of Turkey she hated him because of 3 reaseons 1)He ordered big brother around all the time. 2)He thought he was all 3) Greece hated him so she hate him. She was brought out of her thoughts as she heared Besa meow loudly and looked down and saw she was stareing out into the desert she looked up and noticed a figure she thought it was big brother,but she noticed that the figure had no dog with him so she wondered who it she saw the curl at the top of the figues head and stood and ran to the figure and jumped on him they both fell onto the sand.

Greece patted her head and Cairo smiled and said "What are you doing here?" Cairo stood and so did Greece and he replyed "Turkey was going to come over so I left." Cairo smiled at that and took his hand and said "Come on inside.I know your not use to all the sand." Greece noded and fallowed. As they walked inside Besa ran and jumped onto the table and then onto the counter and meowed and Greece reached out and scratched behind her ear as she purred then the black cat on Greece's head jumped off and him and Besa ran into the next room. Greece sat down and Cairo gave him a glass of water she knew the lazy nation dident like to move alot so walking threw the desert must of been hard for him, when it comes easy for Cairo and Egypt.

She sat around and talked to Greece for awhile before the door opened and Egypt walked in and his dog ran over to Cairo and jumped up his front paws in her lap and licked her cheek she smiled and patted his head she looked up at Egypt and said "Big brother look Greece came all the way here just to see me." before Egypt could say anything a loud gruff voice said "What the brat is here?" she glared as Turkey walked in and Greece did the same. Turkey grined and said "Look at the love I bet Cairo would have a better time with me." in a instant Egypt was in Turkeys face and said venom in his voice "I prefer if you dont talk about my little sister that way." Turkey looked taken aback he knew Egypt was protective of his sister what brother wasent ,but to have Egypt like this was new.

Turkey put his hands up in defense and said "Ok ok dont get your panties in a twist Egypt." Greece took her hand and walked quickly to her room as they passed the two cats they jumped on there owners. Once in Cairo's room Greece let go of her hand and laid on her bed Cairo sat next to him and stroked his hair she knew that always calmed him, soon she felt him relex and sighed. Then she heared the soft snores comeing from him and noticed he was asleep she smiled and Besa jumped in her lap and curled up and Cairo laid down next to Greece and fell asleep.

Cairo woke up and noticed she had been asleep for a hour and shook Greece till he woke up and they both walked out of the room Turkey was still there. As they passed Turkey they both Glared and went into the kitchen Greece patted her on the head and said "I have to go back good and stay away from that bastard." Cairo noded and blushed as Greece leaned down and kissed her waved as she stood outside and watched Greece walk threw the desert.

When he was out of sight she walked back inside and sighed and walked into the liveing room and sat next to Egypt and laid her head in his shoulder then what Turkey said caught her off guard "You like him dont you,Cairo?" she blushed and said "Shut up Turkey." Turkey smiled and said "Everyone knows ever Egypt hes known the longest." she looked up at Egypt and said "Big brother is that true?" he noded said "I know he makes you happy and hes not a bad guy so I trust him. Thats why he is one of the few guys i'm ok with leaveing you alone with." Cairo blushed and stood and went to her room and laid down.

Cairo ran threw the desert Besa running beside her as Cairo triped and fell into the sand she laughed and Egypt smiled at his sisters clumsyness and walked past her and she jumped up and ran over to him they were going to go cheak on the citys to make sure every thing was ok. As Cairo and Egypt walked threw the citys people said hello and waved at them and children ran up to them and huged them makeing both of them smile and laughed the kids played with Egypt's dog and Besa. As they walked back to there house they heared fighting and fallowed the sound.

As they looked from a sand dune they saw Greece and Turkey they were fighting about what way her and Egypt's house was she was about to call out to them when Greece said "I think I would know the way to the girl I loves house it dammit, old man." then Egypt called out to them "Were right here." they both looked over and Greece smiled an they walked over he came over to her and huged her she put little effort into her hug,but she was still blushing. As they walked to her house Turkey was talking to Egypt who only talked when he needed to and Greece and her walked in silence it wasent uncomftable,but Cairo was still in shock over what she heared.

She and Greece walked to her room and shut the door as they both got in there Cairo knew she had to confront Greece over what she heared. She let out a breath and Greece looked at her from where he sat on her bed and said "I heared what you said when you were fighting with Turkey." Greece dident react he seemed to be thinking then relisation dawned on him and he blushed bright red and said "Y-you did?" she noded and she knew she was blushing too,but she went on "G-Greece I love you to." Greece looked up at her shocked and he said "Really? Turkey dident set you up did he?" Cairo sighed she knew what she had to do and she leaned in and kissed Greece.

His lips were warm and soft,but he was tense she knew it was because he was shocked then she felt him relaxed and kissed back, when they pulled away she smiled still blushing he smiled a lazy one and she said "Dont ever think I would set anything up with that bastared." Greece smiled more and grabed her and pulled her onto the bed and held onto her and said "Lets take a nap now." he closed his green eyes and Cairo closed her brown ones and let the warmth of Greece's body put her to sleep.


End file.
